


The old, empty Leviathan

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: Do you want to hear the story of the old, empty leviathan?
Relationships: John Crichton/Aeryn Sun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The old, empty Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> Just a microfic from me.  
> No warnings or spoilers. ;)
> 
> Written for Leelakin's Peacecreepers SC122 prompt on Terrafirmascapers.com
> 
> With acknowledgment to John Laurie

“Do you want to hear the story of the old, empty Leviathan?” John intoned slowly, ominously. Aeryn frowned but D’Argo and Joolie screeched with excited terror.

“Yes, dad!”

John dragged out the pause. He leant in closer, uplighting his face with a torch.

“Are you sure you want to hear the story of the old, empty Leviathan?”

“John!” Aeryn warned, her expression nearly as dark as the room itself. John winked.

John looked slowly from face to face, feeding the tension with his delay.

“Dad!” Joolie whined. “Tell us!”

“Very well.”

“There was nothing in it!”

And he shielded his head from the barrage of cushions.


End file.
